Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 2
Willkommen zurück, liebe Gamer :) In diesem Part wird sich alles um Wutai drehen. Also dann… ich will mal nicht um den heißen Brei reden ;) Ein schwuler SOLDAT... thumb|132px|Lazard Deusericus Zack macht direkt einige Kniebeugen. Im Übrigen ist er darin unschlagbar und er macht es so gut wie immer, um seine Langeweile zu vertreiben. Oder halt Stress abzubauen. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass er nur trainiert und es keine Einsätze gibt… Tjaaa, dein Pech. Und nein, er redet nicht mit sich selbst… Sooo gestört ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Er redet natürlich mit Kunsel. Er istn guter Kumpel von ihm. Und dann gab es auch noch ne Massendesertion bei SOLDAT. Hmm… Wir erfahren, dass einer der Ersten verschwunden ist, während er in Wutai war. Und nun erfahren wir auch, weshalb Zacks Ausbildung ausgesetzt worden ist. Und kaum wird von Ausbildung geredet steht auch schon Angeal im Raum… Was der wohl wieder will…? Aber hey, Zack bekommt das, was er will! Ein Einsatz! Und er auch noch in der Hauptrolle! … O.o sind wir hier etwa in nem Spielfilm gelandet? Zack Bond 007 Quantum Trost oder was? Naja, wir sollen nun auf jeden Fall zu Lazard stapfen. Besser gesagt stapft Zack selbst dorthin… Nun erfahren wir, dass der verschwundene Rang-1-SOLDAT Genesis ist. Er ist ein Rotschopf, beinahe schon Pumuckl. Fehlt nur noch die rote Nase… Aber da die Mission vor nem Monat mehr oder weniger fehlschlug, werden wir nun hingeschickt. Aber… Kaum sagt Angeal, dass er Zack für Rang 1 vorgeschlagen hat… Tickt Zack aus und überfällt Angeal… Wird der jetzt etwa schwul?! O.o Bitte nicht… Fehlt ja nur noch, dass er ihn abknutscht… Apropos… Wo sind die Knutschfische, wenn man sie mal braucht? *sfz* Wir erfahren, dass wir durch Drücken von Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png das Hauptmenü öffnen können. Zudem erhalten wir direkt Mails, aber dazu gleich mehr. Im Menü finden wir Zacks Statuswerte, die Utensilien, die Ausrüstung, die Materia(-Fusion), die DBW, Missionen, Mails und ne Shopping-Tour. Bisher könnt ihr aber herzlich wenig mit all dem anfangen. Im Shinra-Kiosk könnt ihr euch noch mit Potions eindecken. Schaut nun in die Mails. Tut nun so, als würdet ihr lesen... Ab nach Wutai! Verlasst das Menü und sprecht Kunsel an. Und selbst, wenn ihr die Mails nicht gelesen haben solltet, so flunkert und sagt „Hab ich alle gelesen!“. Nun sollen wir zum Terminal. Ihr seht es natürlich sofort. Also begebt euch dorthin und drückt Datei:X-Knopf.png, um euch zu registrieren. Und schon erscheint euer erster Speicherpunkt :) Lauft zu ihm und ihr seht, dass der Missionskatalog erweitert wurde. Geht ins Menü und absolviert die Mission 1-1-1 (Shinra-Grundausbildung). Ihr erhaltet ein Elixier und ihr werdet nun wieder von Kunsel angequatscht. Wir sollen nun zu den Versorgungskapseln. Öffnet Nummer 6, da dies eure ist. Ihr erhaltet einen Bronzereif. Wir erhalten eine Mail und „lesen“ sie sogleich. Untersucht die Versorgungskapseln nun noch so oft, bis Kunsel euch nen Fluchring gibt. Ich hab nur nicht mitgezählt… Rüstet nun den Bronzereif aus und speichert noch. Stapft nun zurück zu Angeal. Lazard fragt Zack nach seinem Traum. Ein Erster zu werden? Nein. Er will natürlich ein Held werden! Anscheinend ist dieser Traum aber unerfüllbar… Tja, Zack… Wirst wohl nochn paar Kniebeugen mehr machen müssen, um n Held zu werden. Auf jeden Fall landen wir automatisch in Wutai. Und es folgt ein Kampf. Macht sie alle und Angeal fragt, ob Zack schonmal was von Dummäpfeln gehört hat. Zack hat kein Plan vom Leben und er wird anscheinend nie ein Erster. Du verbaust dir auch alles! Nun ja, ihr müsst eigentlich nur dem Weg folgen, aber ich sage euch nun, dass ihr die Karte mit Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png aufrufen könnt. Verlaufen is also nich. Außerdem könnt ihr mit den Schultertasten die Kamera drehen. Auch ganz praktisch. thumb|214px|Hibbeliger gehts echt nicht :D Nun klärt Angeal Zack auch über die Weißbanora (Dummäpfel) auf. Und unser Erster hat sogar mal gestohlen… Pöse, pöse… Und jetzt wird klar: Angeal hat Zack so richtig reingelegt :D Und der lacht natürlich dumm… Er hat wohl zu viele der Dummäpfel gegessen… Geht weiter und kurz bevor ihr den Speicherpunkt erreicht, erhaltet ihr eine Mail von Lazard. Lest sie oder lest sie nicht und speichert im Anschluss. Geht nun durch die blaue Barriere, da ihr somit in ein anderes Gebiet, in dem Fall die äußere Festung, gelangt. Und Zack… Zack ist typisch Zack. Hibbelig wie immer. Und dann reden sie auch noch über das Panzerschwert. Wahre Worte… Ein Grund mehr dieses Zitat zu mögen, wenn man es auf Englisch sieht/hört :D Und dann machts BOOOM und die Mission beginnt. Netter Sprung :D Zudem sehen wir, dass sich die DBW durch einen emotionalen Schub verstärkt. Hey, Moment… Wir sollen doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft diese ganzen Typen umlegen, oder? O.o Naja, doch, sollen wir. Ist aber einfacher, als es aussieht. Haut einfach drauf und nutzt für die Typen auf der Mauer Feuer. Ab über die Mauer und rein in den Kampf! Nettes Motto, mit dem man leben kann… Nun werden wir auch noch angerufen. Und jetzt dürfen wir etwas tun, was richtig Spaß macht… Zeit für nen Amoklauf!!! thumb|left|Macht sie alle! Der erste Kampf startet kurz vor der Truhe. In ihr ist übrigens ein Soma, welches die AP auffrischt. Für die nächste Einheit müsst ihr einfach nur dem Weg folgen und der Kampf findet automatisch statt. Ein paar Meter weiter könnt ihr auch schon die nächsten verkloppen. Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden wird auf euch geschossen. Vorsicht, liebe Leut… Lauft weiter und killt die drei Heinis. Stapft dann ganz bequemlich zur Truhe und siehe da: Ihr seid um eine Potion reicher :) Öffnet die nächste Truhe und ihr tappt in eine Falle… Aber gerade das ist zum Amoklaufen gut. Haut ordentlich drauf und inzwischen solltet ihr 6 nette Sternchen haben. Geht weiter und erledigt diese komischen Hündchen… Weicht ihrem Feuer am besten noch aus. Die nächste Einheit lässt auch nicht viele Schritte auf sich warten. Fehlen also nur noch 3. Bleibt an Ort und Stelle stehen und dreht eure Kamera so, dass ihr links neben den „Eingang“ blicken könnt. Nähert euch der Truhe, verkloppt die Feinde und sackt einen Äther ein. Hinter dem großen Ding mit den Lampen ist übrigens noch eine Truhe. Sie beinhaltet eine Hi-Potion. Folgt dem regulären Weg weiter und wenn ihr die Wahl habt, nehmt den „Frontalangriff!“ Und nun auf ihn! Geht weiter und killt noch die letzten drei Hündchen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Die Tamblin-Festung habt ihr erfolgreich eingenommen und wir sind der Weltherrschaft einen Schritt näher 8D *hust* Bevor ihr zur Tür geht, dreht euch um und öffnet die Truhe, welche ihr gerade in der kurzen Sequenz gesehen habt. Ihr erhaltet einen Äther. Nun könnt ihr den Innenhof betreten. thumb|175px|Freches Blag... Geht einfach zuerst nach rechts und sackt einen Ohrring ein. Legt ihn am besten auch direkt an. Geht weiter und ihr seht eine grooooße Fläche und ganz hinten auf der anderen Seite eine weitere Truhe. Also lasst alles andere liegen und rennt rüber! Naja, lest auch ruhig erst die Mail… Aber dann könnt ihr rennen und die Hi-Potion einkassieren. Ihr könnt nun noch den Brunnen hinterm Speicherpunkt untersuchen. Es tauchen Lunaris-Krieger auf, welche Zack auch gleich anmotzen. Also heißt es Rache! *das Schwert zück* Haut jetzt einfach drauf ohne Ende und heilt euch bei Bedarf mit Vita. Nun solltet ihr noch speichern, denn ein Bosskampf steht bevor. Lauft also nun in Richtung des Dojos und schon taucht ein klitzekleines Mädchen auf… Darf ich vorstellen? Yuffie. Schaut euch die Szene an und betretet das Dojo, um den eben angekündigten Bosskampf anzutreten. Immer diese Verräter... Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden, klingelt das Handy und Angeal warnt vor der Bombe, welche in 5 Minuten hochgeht. Doch dann kommt Big Mama… und schleudert Zack an die Wand. Der arme… Er hat doch niemandem was getan… Und dann kommt Angeal und rettet ihn… Mal wieder… Und dann auch noch mit dem Panzerschwert… Wow… Ist der Kleine ihm doch sooo wichtig? Tzzz… Nur… Lag Zack mit Pulli in der Sonne oder wieso is sein Schädel dunkler als seine Arme? O.o Und Lazard läuft auch wien Depp. Aber dafür kriegt ihr nun eine Schutzweste. Zack ist mal wieder ganz aus dem Häuschen, weil er nen Helden trifft. Und damit ist Sephe gemeint. Och, Zack… Sooo toll ist der gar nicht, wie du denkst, glaub mir. Aber ja, genau, kämpf lieber erst. Zuvor verstärkt jedoch ein emotionaler Schub eure DBW. Erledigt die Dinger und ihr könnt euch gleich in noch einen Kampf stürzen. Äääätsch, reingelegt :P Ihr müsst nicht kämpfen, Angeal übernimmts für euch. Speichert direkt und eilt Angeal zur Hilfe! Plötzlich erscheint jedoch eine rote Kugel. Ihr steht auf einem Feuerfeld. Und dann… Eine Esper! Ifrit um genau zu sein. thumb|left|200px|Sephe Ifrit steht wieder auf und was dann? Sephiroth… Der wahrhafte Sephe beschützt euch vorm Tod. Wow… Ihr wärt schon 3x fast gestorben… Sephe erklärt uns auch direkt, dass die Typen, die wir grad gekillt haben, Genesis-Repliken sind. Und so wie es aussieht, ist Angeal ein Verräter… Nutzt nun die Speichermöglichkeit und… Wie es weitergeht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Part, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern